The present invention relates to electromagnetic valve units, and more particularly to an electromagnetic valve unit of the type which includes a flow control valve assembly operatively associated with an electromagnetic motor assembly for actuating the valve assembly in response to an electric current applied thereto from an electric control circuit.
In such electromagnetic valve units as described above, the motor assembly includes, in general, a drive shaft slidably supported for axial movement in bearings, and the valve assembly includes a valve seat member mounted therein and a valve element fixed to one end of the shaft to cooperate with the valve seat member to control the flow of fluid passing therethrough. In this type of assembling construction, it is required to ensure alignment of the shaft relative to the valve seat member. The alignment of the shaft is, however, influenced by the accuracy of positioning of respective component parts to be assembled between the shaft and the valve seat member in assembly of the unit.